We Can Remember It for You Wholesale
We Can Remember It for You Wholesale is a short science fiction story by the American author Philip K. Dick . The first publication dates from April 1966 in The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction . The short story was used as the basis for the film Total Recall 1990 . The movie Total Recall in 2012 contains elements from the story. Story [ edit ] The story is set sometime in the future on, if people have settlements on the moon and the planet Mars . On earth Douglas Quail lives somewhere in Chicago . He is a clerkby profession. He wants to travel to Mars, but that is way beyond his budget. His wife Kirsten talks this idea still in his head, because they really want to travel to the ocean floor . On one day, Douglas makes an appointment with Rekal: a company that false memories implanted in the memory. Douglas later Rekal promises that everything "as real" will experience. Therefore, they also provide "false evidence" such as tickets to Mars , pictures and videos that he took with a rented camera, postcards, and the like. The fact that he had to plant this in remembrance Rekal will be deleted. If it later emerges that Rekal not meet these conditions, Douglas will receive a full refund. Douglas ordered "a two week trip to Mars." He also pays for an extra option, he works as a secret agent for Inter Plan. This can only be implemented only on the condition that Douglas never on Mars was earlier and that he was never a secret agent. Douglas while under sedation is associated with a substance described as Narkidrine, he suddenly remembers that he was already on Mars. Apparently Narkidrine also awakens the memories which he knows no longer had. Then he loses consciousness. This incident has not gone unnoticed by Rekal and they suspect the government wanted them to have cleared. Douglas' memory rather Therefore, the session is stopped. Not much later, Douglas is in a taxi on the way home. He vaguely remembers the craters of Mars and how the oxygen supply worked. He has sought Martian plants and worms that he stowed away in a box and smuggled them to Earth. These flora and fauna already died once he was back on earth. When he wants to get the box out of his pocket, he finds only an envelope with a partial refund of Rekal dated to the present day. Then he goes to Rekal. He demands a full refund because he has not received the promised trip, the memory is only vaguely, has not received the promised attributes and remembers everything Rekal. Lest Douglas files a complaint, we will give him the full amount back. Once home to find Douglas in a drawer box with the Martian plants and worms. Douglas now starts to doubt whether he has not been on Mars. He asks the question Kirstin, but realizes that her memory was possibly modified. Kirstin Douglas fears that a psychosis is near and leaves him. Suddenly a man loves Interplan Douglas gunpoint. Douglas seems to recognize the man. The agent said that Douglas was effective on Mars six months ago. Because of his actions there Interplan was forced to modify his memory. Since then follows Interplan Douglas complete: all his thoughts and actions are known by a transmitter in his head. However Interplan knew nothing of the case until Douglas smuggled here thought in the taxi. Therefore Interplan hastened to the house of Douglas to obscure this box but they are too late. Douglas remembers a training "secret agent" and "assassin" to have followed at Inter Plan. He then traveled to Mars to kill. Martian leader Now Douglas knows everything back, the agent tries to kill him. Douglas can escape, but know that Inter Plan can be found via the transmitter him. Easy Douglas suddenly realizes that he can communicate with Inter Plan. Using the transmitter Because they want to kill him, Douglas asks whether it is possible to modify again so that he remembers nothing of all this his memory. Interplan doubt because they fear that "the new Douglas" sooner or later going to Rekal and above all this comes again.Eventually they find a solution, "the new Douglas" should already have been through so there is no reason to later be implanted false memories something fantastic. Together they go to Rekal and decide to become a childhood dream a reality, "when he was nine years old, he is able to save the Earth from an alien invasion Douglas could communicate with them through. telepathy . " The problem is that there has never been an invasion and that Douglas himself will remember only. To keep all credible Rekal will provide the necessary false evidence as a roll containing a description where the beings. This is made in an illegible writing, but because the creatures that have read, Quail know what's on it. Everything is in readiness and Douglas is injected with the Narkadrine. Suddenly pops up again a problem. Apparently the childhood Douglas reality and he has indeed been able to stop this invasion. Douglas could not remember the aliens event. In addition, the aliens are attacking the earth back if someone would kill Douglas. Hence Douglas this memory since experienced as a dream. Nevertheless, there is evidence he is in possession of a cloak that makes him invisible. Thanks to cloak he could kill the Martian leader. Category:1966 books